


Still the Same Person

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Genderfluid Thor (this will probably have a better name later) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thor, Non-Binary Thor, Non-binary character, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Thor, Transgender, non-binary, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes out again. Things go better this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same Person

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random number generator to prompt myself, and I decided to make a few of the prompts into a series because I kept getting Thor, so here is the sequel to Not Everything Is About Sex. This one is based on number 10: Finding acceptance for the first time (Thor and Steve). Once again, if I made any pronoun errors, please comment.

Thor had muddled on after their less-than-ideal coming out experience, but a day came again that had them crawling in their skin. So they pulled out their panties for the first time since that day, choosing a blue pair this time. They helped settle the itching and restlessness but did nothing to dissipate their fear. But Thor had been living with this fear for a year now. They knew how to work through it and keep going.

The day was unremarkable until football practice that afternoon. Thor had made sure to change in a stall so that no one saw their panties, but after practice was over, they had thought that they were the only person left in the locker room, so they stepped out with their bag still open, to see Steve Rogers standing in the locker room, half dressed. And of course, to make matters worse, Thor stumbled over a shoe someone had forgotten and dropped their open bag, spilling its contents. Steve spun around at the noise, and there was no way he missed the pair of light blue panties dangling from the mouth of Thor’s bag. Steve’s eyes moved from the panties to meet Thor’s eyes before looking away again as he knelt to pick up Thor’s bag for them, placing the panties gently back in the bag.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, handing Thor their bag.

They stood in shocked silence for a moment, unable to speak. But Steve sounded as sincere as ever, so they breathed out a hesitant “yes”. They could feel tears stinging their eyes. _What is Steve thinking?_ they wondered. Steve would want to ask questions. Steve was their best friend, and Thor didn’t think they would survive if he reacted like Bruce.

Steve seemed to sense their fear and hesitancy. “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need me. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Something un-stuck in Thor at that. They weren’t any less afraid really, but they needed to say something, and Steve said he would listen. The words started flowing almost without volition.

“I’m genderfluid. How I feel, and how I want to dress changes from day to day. Sometimes I feel masculine, and I feel right in my skin, and it’s fine. But sometimes I feel feminine, and nothing feels right, and I just want to tear my skin off. And so I wear panties, and when I’m alone in my room, I braid my hair and put it up in fancy twists. And then there are days where I don’t really feel like either, and I don’t exactly feel wrong, but it just doesn’t feel right either because everyone acts like I’m just a guy, like I’m really masculine all the time, and it just isn’t me. And I don’t know what to do…” They trailed off, out of breath and looked at Steve hesitantly. He had said nothing while they talked, but he looked like he was thinking hard about something, a small frown on his lips. Thor cringed a little inside.

Steve took a deep breath and said, “Okay. I don’t really understand, because I don’t feel like that, but okay. You’re still my friend Thor. You just aren’t a guy all the time.” He paused for a moment. “Do you want me to use different pronouns for you?”

The tears which had been threatening, finally did start falling, as Thor nodded and whispered, “they/them”.

Suddenly, Steve was right there, surrounding them in a hug. He was repeating, “It’s okay. I’m here. Let it out,” over and over as he rubbed soothing circles on Thor’s back.

Thor buried their face in the crease of Steve’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling a little and soaking his shirt as they clung to him for dear life. Steve was still there. He knew, and he was still there. He was still friends with Thor.

Eventually the tears eased up, and Thor pulled back enough to look at Steve again. Thor clearly hadn’t been the only one crying. Steve’s eyes were wet, and there were wet smudges on his cheeks where he had hastily brushed away his tears. A little chuckle escaped Thor’s mouth, and Steve smiled at them. He reached his hands up and wiped Thor’s tears away gently. Thor couldn’t remember the last time they had felt so content. They would be happy to stay right here, in this moment, forever. But life must go on.

“Hey,” Steve said quietly, “let’s go back to my room and get some food, and then we can watch a movie or something, okay?”

Thor just nodded, feeling surprisingly tired. But, then again, they had just been crying for who knows how long after a long football practice, so maybe it wasn’t so surprising after all.

They followed Steve to his room and watched as he fixed spaghetti. Neither of them said anything else about Thor’s revelation, but there was something comforting about Steve’s easygoing attitude and the fact that he didn’t treat Thor any differently.

When they woke up the next morning, they were more well-rested than they had been in ages, despite having crashed on the old sofa in Steve’s apartment.


End file.
